Fifty Sentences
by ShiroMoon
Summary: Fifty sentences that center around GrimmUlqui. The themes go from angst to fluff, romance to humor. Uploaded for GrimmUlqui day.


#01 – Comfort – Even Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez has nightmares, what people don't know is he lets go of his pride and takes comfort in Ulquiorra after he wakes up.

#02 – Kiss – They were supposed to hate each other, or at least that was what Ulquiorra had thought until Grimmjow strode forward angrily, his face flaming red, pushed him up against the wall and passionately kissed him.

#03 – Soft – Sometimes Grimmjow had to wonder how the hell Ulquiorra kept his hair so damn soft and smooth, seriously what a girl!

#04 – Pain – They had hated and would have gladly killed each other, so what surprised Grimmjow the most was the ache in his heart when he felt Ulquiorra's reaitsu vanish from the top of the dome.

#05 – Potatoes – Ulquiorra always got so irritated when Grimmjow called potatoes po_tat_oes, it was _po_tato for goodness sake...

#06 – Rain – Ulquiorra had never liked the rain very much and never thought any good could come from it until a grinning, blue haired man offered him a walk home under the shelter of his sky-blue umbrella.

#07 – Chocolate - Grimmjow couldn't hate Valentine's Day anymore, especially not when he had all day to cuddle on the sofa with Ulquiorra and eat the chocolates they had gotten one another—so sue him.

#08 – Happiness – Ulquiorra had been born into the world feeling nothing so he knew nothing of happiness and could only guess what it was, but when he was beside Grimmjow he was so certain he had found it.

#09 – Telephone – Despite how bad his day was, Grimmjow could not stop the happy grin when he picked up the phone and heard Ulquiorra's velvety voice chastising him gently.

#10 – Ears – Grimmjow was the only one to know that the cold, stoic Ulquiorra Cifer's ears were ticklish and now that he did know, Grimmjow was more than happy to use it to his advantage!

#11 – Name – Grimmjow wouldn't say it aloud, but he loved Ulquiorra's name and how gently it rolled off his tongue when they were in bed together.

#12 – Sensual – Ulquiorra tried not to show it, but when he heard Grimmjow's sultry baritone purr his name, it sent a thrill of excitement through his stomach.

#13 – Death – Before the fact that his life really was about to end could come crashing down on him, Grimmjow had pulled him close and suddenly, Ulquiorra didn't care anymore.

#14 – Sex – There were many things Grimmjow prided himself on in life but one of them was watching the normally stoic and unfeeling Ulquiorra lose himself beneath him every night, his head thrown back and his lips parted as he gasped Grimmjow's name under the intense throes of pleasure.

#15 – Touch – Few people knew it, but the one thing that calmed Grimmjow was the reassuring warmth of Ulquiorra's hand as it fell against his shoulder.

#16 – Weakness – Somehow, Ulquiorra had weakened him and no matter how Grimmjow hated to admit it, it would destroy him to so much as lay a threatening finger on the pale man.

#17 – Tears – Grimmjow didn't know how he could ever bring himself to look Ulquiorra in the eyes again, knowing he had been the one to bring the unbreakable man before him to tears.

#18 – Speed – Grimmjow hurried away from the meeting room and tore down the hall towards Ulquiorra's room, in a hurry to check up on his sick partner and make sure no one disturbed him.

#19 – Wind – Grimmjow watched Ulquiorra's coattails blow gracefully in the wind as he walked away under a clear blue sky, and wondered briefly when he would, or if he ever would, see him again.

#20 – Freedom – Grimmjow had promised him freedom, to give him the life he had always longed for but Ulquiorra couldn't get him to realize that being with the man was the closest thing to freedom he had ever felt in his life.

#21 – Life – And despite how much he detested the man before him, Ulquiorra could not stop himself from longing to feel the absolute passion and life that burned in those glorious blue eyes.

#22 – Jealousy – Ulquiorra wasn't a violent man and considered violence useless unless used in self-defense, but watching the orange haired man smile and place his hand on Grimmjow's shoulder while shifting slowly closer to him, made him want to go in for the kill.

#23 – Hands – Grimmjow adored how Ulquiorra's small hand fit in his and was always surprised by the strength those small hands possessed when they held him close at night.

#24 – Taste – Despite Ulquiorra ordering him not to, Grimmjow still lowered his neck in order to take a large bite out of his ice cream cone which they lightly fought over on the way home in the summer heat.

#25 – Devotion – It never failed to happily surprise Ulquiorra when Grimmjow demonstrated his devotion towards him by punching whoever was foolish enough to bother him in the face.

#26 – Forever – When they had both started this relationship, neither of them had known just how strong their feelings for each other would get or that it would last this long and Grimmjow and Ulquiorra could only marvel at how long their relationship had lasted.

#27 – Blood – Grimmjow sat on the rim of the bathtub and watched with surprise as Ulquiorra gently bandaged the large gash on his arm with concern and care and he was confused as to why Ulquiorra would be worried over someone like him.

#28 – Sickness – Grimmjow had a 100 degree fever and the strangest thing was, he couldn't bring himself to utter a single complaint since he had such a sexy emerald eyed "nurse" looking after him.

#29 – Melody – Grimmjow glanced over from where he lay on the couch and could only imagine the gentle look of concentration on Ulquiorra's face as he played the piano, and could only marvel at how he managed to make everything look so beautiful.

#30 – Star – As they stood miles away from each other, Grimmjow stared up at the stars and was cheered by the thought that, maybe Ulquiorra was watching them as well.

#31 – Home – The best part of Ulquiorra's day was coming home to find Grimmjow asleep on the couch waiting for him.

#32 – Confusion – Ulquiorra was sometimes confused as to how Grimmjow could find joy in even the littlest things, but was even more confused as to how he had made Ulquiorra find joy in the simplest things as well.

#33 – Fear - Grimmjow tore through the dust and debris, his heart screaming in his ears and his breath tearing at his lungs as he begged and pleaded that somehow, Ulquiorra would be alright.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder – When they were both children, their relationship had gone from dislike to a somehow long-lasting friendship after Grimmjow offered to share his blanket with Ulquiorra during a thunder storm.

#35 – Bonds – Lying there beside Ulquiorra really made Grimmjow think that they had to be either the strangest or the most beautiful couple in the world for lasting as long as they did despite all the problems they had encountered, so he rewarded his good fortune by leaning forward and planting a gentle kiss to Ulquiorra's lips.

#36 – Market – Ulquiorra took the turkey from the man across the butcher's counter and looked around for Grimmjow only to find his partner gently petting the butcher's cat when he thought no one was looking.

#37 – Technology – The movie had gotten so boring that Ulquiorra had given up trying to stop Grimmjow's large, warm hand from sliding down the front of his pants and instantly let himself be swept away from the dull movie and towards much more enjoyable things.

#38 – Gift – Ulquiorra hated flowers but for some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to throw away the orange roses Grimmjow had teasingly greeted him with at the door, the deep passionate kiss still lingering on his lips even after the grinning man had left the room.

#39 – Smile – Somehow it had happened, Ulquiorra was starting to find Grimmjow's vicious grins somehow adorable, just as Grimmjow was starting to find Ulquiorra's rare smiles to be one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his life.

#40 – Innocence – It was strange just how much of Ulquiorra's harsh exterior was melted away when he slept and for a moment, he wasn't damaged or afraid anymore and it only made Grimmjow's rage towards the sick fucks who had hurt him even stronger.

#41 – Completion – As their breathing slowed and beauty of what they had just done sunk in, Grimmjow looked down at the gentle smile on Ulquiorra's face and realized that Ulquiorra was the closest thing to completion that he had ever felt in his life.

#42 – Clouds – They both lay side by side in the grass and watched the clouds drift lazily by; the summer heat was probably making their brains fuzzy because Grimmjow reached over and took Ulquiorra's hand and neither of them questioned it.

#43 – Sky – Before he met Grimmjow, Ulquiorra had thought nothing much about the sky, but now all he could do was smile as he realized that his lover's hair was the exact shade and hue as the endless blue sky above him.

#44 – Heaven – Grimmjow was sure he would never know heaven's light and though the thought would have scared many people, he didn't care because he was certain that Ulquiorra was the closest to heaven he would ever get and that was enough for him.

#45 – Hell – Ulquiorra could no longer contain his anguished sobs when he woke in the middle of the night in an empty bed again, knowing that the man he loved felt ashamed of himself for the affection they had shown one another only hours ago and to make up for it was with some woman right now, drinking himself stupor and trying his hardest to deny who he was and the person he was with.

#46 – Sun –Ulquiorra hated himself for being unable to stop staring as a grumbling, sweaty Grimmjow peeled off his shirt and walked away through the scorching heat.

#47 – Moon – The white armored, emerald eyed Hollow could only watch with curiosity as the Panther-like Hollow lifted his head to the crescent moon and let out a long mournful howl and slowly, the other lonely creature crossed over to join him in his solemn song, their voices echoing in the night.

#48 – Waves – Grimmjow, grinning playfully, lifted Ulquiorra and carried the protesting man towards the endless waves ahead of them.

#49 – Hair – Ulquiorra didn't know how Grimmjow managed to make his hair stand up so naturally until he walked in on Grimmjow spreading a thick layer of gel through his hair and had had a hard time fighting back a chuckle.

#50 – Supernova – Grimmjow was pretty sure that the day he had been forced to work with Ulquiorra had caused a supernova in the galaxy and he had been unable to tell if it was for better or for worse, nowadays he was certain that their forced partnership had been for better.

* * *

So, its G/U day and I was unsure what to do as well as too tired to start anything new. And then I remembered this story sitting somewhere in my G/U fanfic folder. It isn't exactly brand new, but it's a good enough thing to submit right? I enjoyed writing it! Plus, everyday in my house is practically GrimmUlqui day. LOL so I don't feel as strong an urge to celebrate it, but I did anyway! Hope you enjoyed these, I should try one of these again and I highly recommend you do this too. It's a good thing to do when you want to write something but are unsure of what to write. :) Oh and no, I didn't come up with the theme ideas, i found those on LiveJournal.

Happy GrimmUlqui day! :D


End file.
